dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 50
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Grimm Locations: * Java ** island neighboring Java Items: * Vehicles: * Doctor Roberts' seaplane * captured enemy bomber | StoryTitle3 = Samar: ”The Curse of the Death Devil” | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Max Elkan | Inker3_1 = Max Elkan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: ”The Gibson Street Ghoul” | Synopsis4 = Blurb: “Master of occult phenomena, Zero seeks to unravel the conspiracies schemed by grim spectres who emerge from their restless graves to avenge their eternal fate . . .” At the foot of Windsor Hill, a hit-and-run driver leaves a man’s mangled body by the roadside, then a grotesque wraith emerges from the shadows and darts toward the victim; this is observed by Officer Foley, who recognizes this spook as the Gibson Street Ghoul, and shoots at it, but it simply vanishes. Foley calls Captain Burke, who sends a sergeant along with Zero, the Ghost Detective, to investigate. They need to hurry to the scene, because the morgue retrieval crews always mess up their crime scenes. Meanwhile, a wagon from the city mortuary is doing 70 mph towards the site, with white-uniformed morgue worker Moss urging his very nervous driver Joe to speed up. Sure enough the cop car gets there second, with Zero and the Sergeant approaching on foot and observing as Moss goes through the victims pockets. But wait, where is Officer Foley? They find him behind some bushes, knocked out, with auto grease smeared on his forehead. The victim is identified as Ray Stewart, and his store’s receipts for the weekend seem to be missing, but just then his daughter Betty drives up, and without being asked about it, she tells the cops that she had picked up the money earlier. Zero and Betty go for a ride in Betty’s car, with Zero identifying himself as “Detective Smith,” and with nobody yet having told her about Ray. She actually sees the body without recognizing it. The hooded Ghoul gets to Miss Stewart’s house ahead of her and Zero, and apparently uses a painter’s ladder to climb inside. When they arrive, Betty notices that a light that she had left on is now off, and Zero picks this moment to tell her that the accident victim was her father, and that she should wait outside while he checks out the house. He pulls out a revolver and steps inside, immediately receiving a glancing blow to his head from a heavy wrench, but stays upright and pursues the attacker, who wears a white uniform. He shoots and misses, then there’s a tussle at the top of the stairs, in which a weird figure eludes Zero’s grasp. He rejoins Betty outside, and they are both startled to see Moss, the morgue wagon man, flung from a second-story window by the same weird figure. Moss dies from a broken neck. The Ghoul in the window addresses the Ghost Detective as “my good friend Zero”, and explains himself; he’s been blamed for many of Moss’s crimes, and was himself a victim of robbery and murder, committed by Moss. With that, the Gibson Street Ghoul says farewell and vanishes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Gibson Street Ghoul, an avenging ghost Antagonists: * Moss, a morgue wagon worker Other Characters: * Officer Foley * Ray Stewart, chain store manager * Betty Stewart, Ray's daughter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * morgue wagon * police car | StoryTitle5 = Dusty Dane: ”To Save a Convoy” | Synopsis5 = Dusty Dane and Mike Cardigan join a freighter's crew, from Australia to England, carrying food. The ship's First Mate is a Foreign spy and tips off his Foreign bosses about the ship's movement. Dane and Cardigan get caught by him then escape from him and convey a warning to the English forces. When two Foreign surface warships intercept the freighter, Dusty and Mike arrive in a medium bomber, and damage at least one of them. The convoy ships and their deck guns are then sufficient to drive off the raiders. The captain punches the First Mate over the side. Dane and Cardigan decide to join up with the English. | Writer5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Big Mike Cardigan Antagonists: * First Mate, foreign spy Other Characters: * Freighter's Captain ** his crew Locations: * South Pacific Ocean ** Sidney, Australia Vehicles: * freight steamship * two Foreign destroyers * 2-engine bomber * convoy of freight steamships | Writer6_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler6_1 = Phil Martin | Inker6_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle6 = Swing Sisson: ”Acid and Extortion” | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Reynolds of the Mounted: ”The Escape of Romer” | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler8_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker8_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Counterspy: "Clue of the Matches" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Fargo Kid: ”Legree, the Dope Smuggler” | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Alex Koda | Inker10_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Rusty Ryan: "The Explosive Pencils" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy, Boyville Supervisor * The Boyville Brigadiers ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Spin Shaw: ”Chaos in Cuba” | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Clark Williams | Inker13_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle11 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler11_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker11_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * Doll Man: "The Final Act of Mr. Grimm" ** The Axis military are never identified by nationality, and don't have any stereotypical accents, and are white. Their bomber has no markings of any kind. ** Darrel Dane’s tropical white civvies become Doll Man’s blue and red action suit whenever he changes size. No explanation for this is given. ** In the guardhouse, inexplicably, Doll Man’s and Martha’s dialogue, plus one caption, give the impression that Darrel’s dual identity is not known to either of the Robertses. And Darrel’s own thoughts and dialogue in a later scene give the same impression. But they’ve both known his identity, ever since they were present at his origin, in , Dec 1939. ** Dr. Roberts has upgraded to a larger seaplane, some time since , Aug 1940. His old one was a biplane, and not very fast. * Last issue for Dusty Dane by Vernon Henkel ** The enemy military and spies in this story are never identified any more specifically than "foreign." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #50, Nov 1941 }}